


This Is Where We Begin

by Naaklasolus



Series: Knights of Eden [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuck Shurley's A+ Parenting, Gen, Lucifer's Fall, Raziel Knows All, Raziel is Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Within the fields of the Silver City, a pair of brothers plan.





	This Is Where We Begin

In the fields of Heaven, a single angel stood silently as he watched over his siblings, more precisely Michael who was still standing at the Gates of Heaven. "Raguel, how art thou, brother?" A male voice inquires, causing the angel to turn and look at his brother.

 

The new arrival's physical appearance was that of a young adult with light brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, vivid violet eyes that carried a teasing glint to them and a tanned complexion, his six wings were a deep shade of blue with silver mixed in and served as a cloak of sorts.. His attire consisted of a black robe that reached to his knees and silver sandles.

 

"Weary, Raziel." The watcher answers as he turned his attention to the sceen before them. Unlike his brother, Raguel's hair was darker like their eldest brother's and cut in a similar style, his own eyes were amber and burned like fire, his complexion was a bit lighter and his four wings were a solid black with dark brown and violet mixed in. He also appeared to be a young adult. He was garbed in the attire befitting his role of a warrior of Heaven. "How did this transpire?".

 

Raziel smiled at him sadly. "Father betrayed who was closest to him then entrusted His favored son with the key." Raziel tells him as he rolled his shoulders. "The Firstborn was touched by Darkness, yet the Lightbringer was not. Overtime, he was corrupted by it. Michael is impure of heart yet he understands how to control it, Lucifer was pure yet he never understood.".

 

Raguel nod slowly, thinking of what the archangel had told him. "If Michael had been given this key, would his fate be like Lucifer's?".

"Nye, child." Raziel shook his head. "Michael is the Darkness to Lucifer's Light. Do you understand?".

 

Raguel shook his head.

 

Raziel chuckled lightly. "Ye shall see in a few eons, little brother." Raziel tells him fondly as he took a seat on the grass, he hated it when Raziel was vague. "Let me tell you a story, Raguel.".

 

Raguel found it wise to sit on the grass beside his companion. 

 

"Eons from now, there shall be two brothers born into the bloodlines of our eldest brothers with a father like ours and a mother lost to them at a young age. As time carries, they shall become like our eldest brothers....." Raziel says, causing the young angel to scuff. 

 

"I swear to Father, if ye are quoting Zachariah, I shall kick yer arse." Raguel warns, having grown tired of the idiot's prattling in the past few hours.

 

Raziel laughed. "Nye, I rather assist you in chasing Cassiel around!" That caused Raguel to laugh, thinking of his young ward, the boy was like a mere pup. "Heaven is about to change drastically, little one. Cassiel will soon forget who he is and who you are, but the Winchesters will restore that.".

 

Raguel fell silent, considering that as he looked out into the field to where Zachariah and Naomi were speaking with their traumatized brother. "Father's leaving." His tone was bitter as it dawned on him why Raziel approached him. "Thou art rebelling before thou art cast out?".

Raziel smirked. "Not rebelling, following Father's orders, but I need thy assistance.".

"Always."

___________

**_Unidentified Bunker, Oregon, Late 2009_ **

 

Ethan Lacoix stood quietly as he read through the news reports. The Apocalypse had began which had caused his superior to start dispatching various hunters to keep civilians out of harm's way. "Ethan." The Frenchman turned to find the Grandmaster walking into the room. "How is the front line? Have you located the boys?".

Ethan nod. "Apparently, Gabriel's trying to convince them to say yes." Ethan answers, nodding at one screen. "Squads Beta, Rango and Alpha just finished up a demon nest in NYC, and the demons attempted at setting loose some zombies.".

The man sighed. "Notify Castiel." He said as he rubbed his neck. "Nobody was bitten?".

"Nope." Ethan said, popping the 'p'. "Relax, Angus. We have everything under control.".

Unlike the brunette, who was well into his 60s at the most, Ethan was well into his late 20s with lighter hair and a more muscular build, but he still had blue eyes.

Angus hummed thoughtfully. "Like you did Budapest?" Ethan glared at him.

"Haha, you're so funny.".

Angus  sighed as he looked at the screens. "A war is raging, old friend. Humor is the best we go for now and I still can't get in touch with Raziel." Angus points out as he walked over to the table and grabbed the tablet, checking it over. "Don't even get me started with Hess.".

Ethan nod thoughtfully as he looked back towards the news reports as Angus when about his tasks.

Rarely a dull day for the Knights of Eden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've wrote a fanfic or ficlet, so I'm a bit rusty....any who, have a lovely day!

**Author's Note:**

> Renamed the fanfic. The other one was kinda terrible.


End file.
